The Truth About Forever
by bexs12345
Summary: 5 years ago Kim left Seaford pregnat. But she left because of a misunderstanding. Jack devestade went into a mental depressin state. Now it is 5 years later and Milton, Jerry, Mika, Julie, Rudy, and Emily(Jack's older sister). Know that Kim could be there last and only hope to help Jack, but will Kim do it?
1. Where is Kim?

**New story blah blah blah check out my other ones blah blah!**

**Disclaimer:DON NOT OWN Kickin' it!**

* * *

(Milton's POV)

I did it! I founder her! I finally found Kim! "Julie, Jerry, Rudy, Mika, Emily, come quick!"i shouted. They ran in. "What is it Milton!?"they all shouted. "I found Kim."i said. Their jaws dropped, and their eyes widened. "Well where is she, and you, Julie, Mika and Emily are going to get her so tell us where she is. Then go pack."yelled Rudy who, surprisingly was the first one to snap out of their daze. "Alright, she moved to...New York City."i said. Again their jaws dropped because she was in the last place we expected her.

"Well, let's go get you guys packed. Oh yeah not a word about this to Jack."said Rudy. "Rudy it is not like we can go see Jack any time we want."said I then Julie, Mika, Emily and I ran to get packed. Once we are done packing we went to Jack's privet jet. "Jason, take us to New York City!"Emily shouted.

(Kim's POV)

"Mommy! Mommy!"Kassdy, my 4-year-old little girl, yelled as she came running in to our apartment's kitchen where i was cooking dinner **(An: When they left Seaford it was 10 in the morning New York time, now it is 5 at night New York time)**. "Yes sweetie?" i said. "There are people at the door who want to see you!"she said while looking up at me with those big chocolate eyes. "Alright let's go see them then."i said then picked her up and put her on my hip. Then we went to the door. I opened it only to wish I hadn't because in came Milton, Julie, Mika, and Jack's younger sister Emily burst through the door.

For awhile we just stared at each other, then Emily looked as if she could kill me. I wonder why. "Kim where have you been the past 5 years?"said Milton, while keeping, with Julie and Mika helping, an eye on Emily. "Here in New York, why?"i said. "One word: Jack."said Milton. After he said Jack i felt my heart-break into pieces, he is the reason i left. "Kassdy, sweetie, go to your room please. The adults need to talk for awhile."i said after i put her down. We didn't speak until i heard her door close. Then i turned to Milton, Julie, Mika and Emily. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!"i growled at them. Milton, Julie, and Mika backed off but Emily stood her ground.

"No,"said Emily. "Kim you have no idea what happened after you disappeared!" "I don't, why don't you tell me?!"i said. "We should sit down, it is a long story. But first we need to know why you left and who's kid is that?"said Milton in a clam voice. We sat down then i told them why i left."Well i left beacuse Jack cheated on me! And the kid is mine."i said. "YOU IDIOT! JACK WOULD NEVER EVER EVER CHEAT ON YOU! IF HE DID THEN WHY IS HE IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL ALL DEPRESED BECAUSE YOU LEFT HIM?!" Emily growled at me. "Jack is in a mental hopital!Why?" i whispered. "We'll tell you if you and Emily will keep quite!"snapped Mika who had stayed quite this whole time.


	2. Cast

**Okay this is not a chapter but I wanted to give a cast for my story!Also who plays them is going to be underlined, and they are 25 unless they have an age before the name.**

Jackson Dannile Nathanl Brewer: Leo Howard

Kimberly Anne Crawford: Olivia Holt

4 year old: Kassdy Anna Crawford-Brewer: Mia Talerico

Milton D. Kurbnick: Dyland Riley Snyder

22 year old:Emily Gibbson: Selena Gomez 

Jerry Martinaz: Mateo Arias

40 year old:Rudy: Jason Earles

24 year old:Mika Martinas: Sarah Hyland

24 year old:Julie Kurpnick: Hannah Leigh


	3. What happened to Jack

OMG! thanks for all the comments, they were from:

Jessistyles247  
Swagmasterlol  
KarateGirl77

Disclaimer:Don't Own Kickin' It

(5 years ago, the day Kim left. Kim POV)

_Today I am going to tell him. I am going to tell Jack I am pregnant! I just got to Jack's 'house' mansion. Since he gave me a key I go right in. I walk up down to Jack's recording studio, since he writes and recorded so many songs about me he is almost always there or in his privet DoJo. Well he wasn't there or in his DoJo so I go to his room. "You know you're the only girl for me, right? I love you." I heard Jack say then I heard a girl's voice. I ran to my car, Jack cheated on me I can't belive it. I started my car, drove to my house, packed all my things, then drove the long trip to New York City. The last place the would find me._

(present time Milton POV)

Kim finished he story on why she left. Now I decided to step in and sum up the last 5 years. "Okay so I guess it is my turn since I been with Jack 24/7 for the past 5 years,"I said. "Okay so what you thought was Jack cheating on you was actually him trying to figure out how to purpose to you..."

_FLASHBACK! Milton POV_

_"The week after your anniversary Jack wouldn't even answer his phone at all. So Rudy, Jerry, and I went over there to check on him. When we went in we didn't see a soul in sight so we thought Jack was in his room. So we all went up there to find a Jack in his bed, in pj's, with red eyes, crying, eating ice-cream, and watching sad movies where the girl leaves the guy. Oh yeah when she would leave he would shout I told you so, she never loved you no matter what she said! We were shocked. It was not like Jack to act like that, so our first thought was you broke up with him. But about an hour later we found out that he had gone over to your old apartment, found it empty, with a note on the floor that said "If you found this note then i am long gone and I will never be back.~Kim"_

_After that we tried to get Jack out of his room, since he was convinced that Kim wasn't coming back he was depressed. But it didn't work. So for a while we just stayed with Jack at his house making sure he didn't try to kill himself or something. But after a year later, when he turned 21, was when things started to get really bad. But we had thought, at first, he was finally excepted you were gone and trying to move on when he said he had to do some shopping, but when he came home drunk at 2 am we knew what happened. He was drunk on special occasions but you could tell if he had a drink or 2 every once and awhile. _

_But we had, had it about 3 years ago when he tried to kill himself for the 3rd time. So we checked him into a mental hospital and only Jerry, Rudy, Emily and I can check him out, we made sure of that. The doctors there would see him every day until a year ago when they told us it is impossibly to help him unless the source of his depression is fixed. So for the last 2 years we have tried to find you."_

_END OF FLASH BACK! MILTON__ POV_

When I looked over at Kim she look like she could kill herself, but before anything happened Emily blurted out:"Who is the father of Kassdy?". We all looked at her startled, then to Kim. She looked at us, then said:"Jack." "Kim, you have to go back. I mean wouldn't you want Kassdy to meet her father? I know from personal experience that you are going to need a father in life, the closest i had were my big brothers. Kim if you won't do it for you do it for Kassdy or for Jack, they need you to leave here and go to Seaford."said Emily


	4. Going Home

Guys i want to say i was grounded for a few days so i couldn't update, okay i would thank people for reviews but there are to many people to thank so i will just say "THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!"

Disclaimer:No own Kickin' It

don't inclued the spaces also it is . com

www .polyvore. /turth_clothing/collection?id=3146000

* * *

(Kim's POV)

Last night they conviced me to go back to Seaford. We just got off the Jet to Seaford. Since we decied to leave when it would be night time in Seaford, we arrived at 8:00a.m. Seaford time. One hard thing to going on this trip was telling Kassdy because i didn't know how to tell her we are going to see her father that doesn't even know she exists, but when i told her she told me that she would supries Jack then. Also since we slept on the privet Jet we went to see Jack. When we got to the mental hospital Rudy was waiting for us. When he saw me he yelled Kim! Then came running over and huged me. "Who's that?"he asked when he saw Kassdy. "Rudy this is Kassdy my...daughter."i said. Rudy looked hurt then mad then he looked like a regualr adult. Now that i menchion it Rudy did look older.

"Milton can i talk to you for a minuet?"said Rudy as he pulled Milton down the hall. Rudy came back a few mins later. "Kim come on let's go." said Rudy. I nelt down to Kassdy. "Mommy's going to be back in a little bit, okay?"i said. "Okay."said Kassdy then she huged me. I got up, turned to Rudy and nodded. He beckond me to follow him, so I did. When we got to the door to Jack's room Rudy turned to me. "Kim...before you go in there you need to know Jacks not the same person he was 5 years ago. And Milton already knows this but I don't think he told you but Jack is convinced you hate him. And he is going to think your not real, a hilosination."said Rudy. I nodded. When we walked in there Milton and a doctor were in a room in front of the room Jack was in, it was a survalince room. I walked to the door that went in to Jacks room. "Kim once you are in there we are going to leave and go out and wait. You will have 3 hours then we will come in and tell you it is time to go. Okay?"said Milton. I nodded. They walked out and i turned to the door.

I walked in and...

* * *

Sorry i cut it short i am just trying to think on how to word what i want to happen right. Because i know what i want to happen but don't know the right words.


	5. Gainning back trust

HEY! Okay so I will be posting 14th,and 15th but i won't be able to post after that till the 20th or the night of the 19th. Because i don't go out for winter break until the 20th that will be my first day of W.B.

(KIM POV)

_I walked in and..._

I saw Jack, he was fast asleep in his bed. I walked over to Jack and sat down by his head. His hair was the way it was in highschool, he looked basically the same but i knew he wasn't. I reach out to put my hand on his head but as i he rolled on to his side, in his sleep, to face me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back against the backboard to the bed and played with Jacks hair. After awhile Jack started to mumble in his sleep. "Kim..."was what he kept mumbling. "I am here Jack and i am not leaving again."i whispered. After about another 10 mins Jack was starting to wake up. He looked up at me. "Kim?"he said. I gave him a small smile. "Yes Jack it's me."i said. He looked me in the eye, even his eyes look different, and asked "Why'd you leave me?" Why did he have to ask that first? "It's...compliacted."i said. He gave me a 'really?' look. "Okay you want to hear it anyway. Well..."i said (An: the ... is what Kim is telling Jack why she left but she left out the part about Kassdy). "Kim, you know I would never cheat on you. And is there something that you are not telling me."said Jack. Even though he is pracitly a different person he can still read me like an open book.

"Jack...I don't know how to tell you this but you remember what happened a few weeks before I left?"he nodded. "Well...now we have a child."i said. Jack looked at me, he looked hurt but happy. "You know if you want you can meet her."i said. "I'd like that...what's her name?"said Jack. "Kassdy."i said. Jack and I smiled. "Jack I shouldn't have left without finding out the truth first. This time i am never leaving again."i said.

* * *

***5 months later Kim POV***

1 moth ago Jack was finally released from the mental hospital. Jack will never be the same, as he was when i left but he will get close to it in time. There are moments when i see him space out, moments at night when he wakes up screaming my name from a nightmare where i left him, but those moments help us in getting closer to his old self. When Jack and Kassdy met each other you could tell they are related. There are also times where Jack and Kassdy will be playing and while they do i can tell Jack is trying to figure her out, because he can read everyone like and open book, but she is like him closed up and mysterious.

After Jack got out of the mental hospital for awhile he had to be ethier with Milton, Rudy, Jerry, me, or his sister Emily at all times. But now the doctors still want someone with him but not always at least. A week ago Jack rejoined the DoJo, wich he now co-owns with Rudy. Yesterday was a frantic day. Jack went "missing". Well not really he just went for a walk but decied to go to our secret hidden forst/waterfall place and fell asleep. Oh yeah! Jack and I got back together a few months ago, but Jack and i are a little disant, not just from me though from everybody except Kassdy. It is like Kassdy and I saved him, but she earned his trust right away while i am slowly getting there. But we are slowly getting there on step at a time, all it took was for the truth to come out. And this tought us the truth about forever.

* * *

THE END! Tell if you want sequel, prequel or just a plain epilog!


	6. AN

okay people want a sequel so i need ideas!


End file.
